


Sneaky and Jensen spend some time together alone.

by Whitedoor



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedoor/pseuds/Whitedoor
Summary: There’s already an established relationship, sex is already common, this just a fantasy and I’m just trying to mix being outlandish while also leaving room to improve for the next time(s). Also my first story, hopefully it’s good!!Leave comments on what I could change for any future stories, always accepting feedback!!!!!!





	Sneaky and Jensen spend some time together alone.

Its 7pm, it’s an off day for the C9 team and Sneaky just walked out of the shower to see his phone lit up with a text from Jensen.

“My room in 1 hour, everyone in the house is going out to eat, I told Jack that you and I would stay back since I had some stuff to show you.”

Sneaky blushed, he knew what this meant, it’s not the first time Jensen wanted to do something so abrupt like this, he’s just happy no one else will be in the house this time so they don’t have to mask their sounds.

“I’m 100% down, Jack is cool with this?” Sneaky replied.

“Yes, he’s taking the team out for dinner and Jack knows you and I skip out sometimes to chill or whatever so he knows we’ll be fine.” Jensen replied back.

Sneaky was already red in the cheeks, Jensen knows by now what Sneaky likes and abrupt, un-shielded sex is a rare, but enjoyable delicacy in Sneaky’s mind.

“Jesus, you know how to get me started, I’ll be there.” Sneaky sent back.

Sneaky’s night just got better and all that’s on his mind right now is who’s gonna do what as almost each time the two have paired up, no one is a set bottom or top in the relationship.  
Sneaky finished drying his hair and then looked in the mirror on his floor laid up against his room wall to look at himself naked.

“Jesus” Sneaky thought as he examined himself completely nude and clean; “No wonder Jensen loves the sight of me” Sneaky thinks to himself laughing. Sneaky’s hair is matted down from the water and not fully dry, its borderline all the hair he has left on his body from all the cosplays he does. Sneaky looks at his arms, “haven’t shaved these yet, maybe one day I’ll have to.” Sneaky sticks his legs out, they’re completely hairless, he had to shave one leg for his cosplay last month and after taking the pictures, he shaved the other leg just to match. He turns his body around and looks at his ass, he shaved his ass hair off with his legs, he wanted to fully commit himself to the cosplays. Sneaky got a little closer to the mirror to see his armpits and stomach, he can’t see that far away clearly without his glasses. “Maybe I’ll just keep everything shaved except my head, god knows I shave my hair off for cosplays and Jensen.” Sneaky looks down at his pelvis, completely smooth too. He keeps his pubic hair pretty shaved down too, Jensen had made a comment about his pubes being unattractive and Sneaky had just kept up with it.

Sneaky then walked over to his clothes pile since he had stroked his own ego enough already tonight, he had to let Jensen do some praising for him. Sneaky rummaged through the pile of clothes, some clean some not, that’s up for Sneaky to decide, and he found some boxers to put on. He thought about what pants to wear and decided it was best for some pajama pants as he knew they were coming off within the next hour or two. Sneaky then found a long sleeve C9 shirt, grabbed his phone, and walked downstairs.

It was roughly 7:30 when Sneaky got downstairs, the rest of the team that he saw was in some casual clothes, just waiting to leave.

“Look at ResidentSleeper Sneaky over here” GoldenGlue yells out. 

The team looked over, Golden, Sven, Licorice, Zeyzal, Blabber, the coaches and all started to make some casual jokes at Sneaky

Sneaky why’re you not eating out? Don’t wanna hang out with your friends and enjoy a nice night out?” Zeyzal says mockingly.

“Sneaky you look so clean, why didn’t you shower before the game yesterday, we could have used clean Sneaky and not dirty Sneaky.” Sven says.

“Shut the fuck up, Sneaky is uh, tired and wants to stay back and relax in some peace and quietttt.” Sneaky says back (He looks at Blabber when he says quiet).

The team laughs, Jensen appears from the scrim room and throws himself on the couch. Jensen has no shoes on and is wearing his C9 tank-top with some grey sweatpants.

“And look at Mr. I’m too good for eating out with his team over here.” Sven says as he walks over and stands over Jensen behind the couch.

“Yeah Jensen, we need to build team synergy so we actually don’t suck on stage.” Licorice says light-heartedly.

“Ok guise, I’ll just cancel my plans and spend the night out instead of practicing solo queue.” Jensen says as he takes the couch blanket and throws it over himself.

“Ahhh, practicing afk’ing under your turret irl so you can master it in game.” Blabber says to Jensen.

“My iq is too high for you to comprehend, please understand a true professional at work when you see it.” Jensen says, through the blanket.

“I’ll let you know when I see one, bud.” Blabber jokes out.

The entire team laughs including Sneaky.

Almost as Jensen’s guardian angel, Jack opens up the front door, ready to go.

“Alright everyone, settle down. I got the car outside, let’s go, grab anything you might need, we’ll be out pretty late.” Jack announces to the team.

How late will you all be out?” Sneaky asks curiously.

“About 1am, give or take. We have a dinner at 9 and a movie at 11.” Jack says to Sneaky.

Alright cool, thanks for not minding that Jensen and I stay back.” Sneaky says. 

Sneaky thinks Jack may know about their relationship, Jack almost caught him and Meteos a few years back but he never really showed any signs that he knows anything about him and Jensen. Sneaky knows that Jensen is careful and so is he so almost no one in the house knows they’re together romantically. 

“Yeah it’s no problem at all, I understand you want some quiet and Jensen wants more time to practice. It’s all understandable.” Jack says to Sneaky as he pats his shoulder.

Alright see ya Sneaky and Jensen! Don’t die, don’t int, don’t burn the house down.” The team says as they leave.

Sneaky waves from the door and closes it when the team is at the car. He sighs and locks the door, then jumps on the couch and lays across from Jensen.

“Hey they’re all gone Mr. Bald spot.” Sneaky says.

Jensen shifts under the blanket a bit then suddenly he aggressively stretches and moans like he just woke up from a long nights sleep.

“Hmmmmmpghhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, damn what a nap.” Jensen says as he tosses the blanket off him and stretches his arms above him and extends his legs out.

“You were under there for like 3 minutes what the fuck.” Sneaky laughs at him.

“I’m sorry that unlike you, I can control when I sleep and when I wake up.’ Jensen says as he stands up and stands in front of me.

Jensen is not that tall of a person but right now, he looks taller than usual, maybe it’s the lighting or something but he looks amazing with a slight bed head and a height advantage.

“I want to pull you down to my level and cuddle you but you look way too attractive standing up while I’m sitting down.” Sneaky says as he leans back on the couch.

Jensen smirks a tiny bit, just enough to show his front teeth but not a full smile.

“Thank you for the compliments, but…” Jensen says as he throws himself onto Sneaky’s lap “I’m already ahead of you.” Jensen purred out, touching Sneaky’s chin with the palm of his hand.

“Thank god you’re like 130 pounds, you’d have crushed me with that leap.” Sneaky grunted out while shifting to get comfortable.

Sneaky and Jensen have gotten close to each other like this outside of their rooms, they know they can get close when no one is home, no one can see them.

“Soooo, what do you have in mind tonight?” Sneaky teased out to Jensen while tugging at his right arm tank strap.

“Well, first this…” Jensen marks out while getting up to shut the blinds, brushing Sneaky’s hand off in the process.

“Then this…” Jensen says hurriedly again as he turns off and around all of the cameras in the room that he can see.

“You know me, I’m taking zero chances.” Jensen remarks jokingly while running around the room.

“Hey anything to see you up and moving.” Sneaky bleated out, never letting the man out of his sight.

The thought of Jensen going above and beyond to keep this relationship private makes Sneaky feel warm and appreciated; he knows that Jensen wants to keep this bond special and secret, something he does not mind at all.

“There, all done.” Jensen remarks as he dives back onto Sneaky on the couch.

“Thanks for the warning, jerk.” Sneaky grunts out as he shifts to regain his comfort.

“Hey thanks for helping me too, bud.” Jensen remarks playfully as he rubs his stomach against Sneaky’s crotch.

Jensen did not have it in mind to start out here in the living room but as long as they were private, he was fine with anything.

“So what now Mr. Planner?” Sneaky says playfully as he picks at Jensen’s shirt.

“Welllll, since we’re alone, I don’t mind to start a little something here since we have the privacy.” Jensen remarks teasingly at Sneaky as he turns over, sits up in his lap and wraps his arms around Sneaky’s neck.

“I’m all for anything you know that.” Sneaky purrs out while bringing his head closer to Jensen’s.

Sneaky initiates a kiss by putting his right hand behind Jensen’s head and the other on his left cheek; Sneaky takes tongue and licks Jensen’s lips, taking in the taste of his boyfriend ever so sweetly and slowly. Sneaky uses his hand to push Jensen closer and simultaneously press his tongue inside Jensen’s mouth and finishes the motion by dragging his tongue across the roof of Jensen’s mouth and then back out when Sneaky lovingly bites and drags Jensen’s upper lip.

Jensen moans at the action and pushes back into another by pressing his mouth up to Sneaky’s and bites his lower lip at first, causing a moan out of Sneaky.

“Mmmmmphmm, is this the start you imagined?” Sneaky whispered out then immediately goes back for a kiss

Sneaky can tell Jensen wants to say something through his moans he can hear and feel vibrating in his mouth but the sensation of making out in the living room is spreading across Sneaky like a wildfire and he does not want to lose it.

Jensen finally pulls away after some 30 seconds of passionate making out to murmur out in a low voice: “Any start is good enough for me, I just want us both to be into it.”   
Jensen pulls himself back into the kiss doing exactly what Sneaky did to him of not letting him respond but this time upping the ante by using both of his hands to pull up Sneaky’s shirt slightly. Jensen uses his hands freely to roam over Sneaky’s skin while Sneaky holds their faces together. Jensen runs all over his sides and back with both hands, just feather light touches everywhere, just enough for Sneaky to get goosebumps. Jensen slowly runs his hands from the top of Sneaky’s back to the front of his chest just to the point where his nipples are. Jensen uses his thumb and pointer finger on his right hand to play with Sneaky’s right nipple, causing a loud moan to expel out of his mouth.

“Oh god, Jensen…” Sneaky moans out wantonly breaking away from the kiss for the last time.

Sneaky takes his shirt off with the help of Jensen and Jensen tosses it to the side.

“Ok, I’m loving this wayyy too much but we shouldn’t go this far out here.” Sneaky muttered out disappointingly.

“We both know it’s easier to leave clothes in our rooms since if we forget about them, no one will find them since no one really goes into each other’s room without knocking.” Sneaky says, sadly while pushing Jensen off to stand up and grab his shirt.

“Wow way to kill the mood. You’re lucky you’re cute.” Jensen pouts out, knowing Sneaky is right.

Alright then, my room, right now.” Jensen growls out in a low voice.

Sneaky is a sucker when Jensen wants something because Jensen can lower his voice to have a low undertone and with his slight accent makes it irresistible.

The two make their way up the stairs hurriedly, they both want to pick up where they left off as soon as they can.

Sneaky opens up Jensen’s door, throws his shirt in, pulls Jensen in and pushes him against the wall and slams the door shut.

Sneaky pulls Jensen’s tank-top off and starts nibbling on his neck and chin slightly.

Jensen had always been fairly scrawny throughout his life and only recently with the new team members had he been incentivized to really get some muscle mass and definition. Jensen had been working to at least look like he worked out a fair bit since he knew that is what he would like to look like. Jensen’s body now of still having a poking out collar bone but having some slight pec definition was a good place to be for him and every time Sneaky stared him down or played with his chest it boosted his self-confidence up more than usual. 

“mmm. So rough, I love it.” Jensen moans out as he runs his hands down Sneaky’s back.

Sneaky is still kissing and biting Jensen’s neck, he uses his hands to grab them off his back and pin them up to the wall Jensen is on.

“Rough, tough, restrictive, you know exactly how to push my buttons” Jensen thinks to himself as he moans softly with the action.

Sneaky knows how much Jensen loves to play rough and going along with his passions and being the person that Jensen can confide in what he likes and doesn’t like is exactly what Sneaky wants to be.   
Sneaky pulls away from Jensen’s neck after a few minutes of action, leaving a few wet spots and a long trail of saliva that leads from the spot Sneaky just left. 

Jensen notices that Sneaky’s grip loosened on his hands and he pulls his right arm down to use his right hand’s index finger to get the saliva from Sneaky’s lip and he brings it to his mouth where he sucks it clean.

Jensen uses his right hand to then grab Sneaky and walk over to the bed where Jensen brings Sneaky close and sticks his right index finger inside Sneaky’s mouth for him to suck on.

Jensen moans at the action slightly and uses his left hand to cup Sneaky’s left ass cheek. Jensen grabs and feels all over Sneaky’s tight ass while Sneaky then starts to suck on his middle finger also. Jensen sees what Sneaky is trying to pull and fires back by sticking his hand under his pajamas but above his boxers to grab his ass.

Sneaky moans with the fingers in his mouth and while he still has the two fingers in his mouth he grabs Jensen’s ass with his hand while his right hand goes up to Jensen’s head to feel his hair. Sneaky is a master at multi-tasking as he’s sucking on two fingers while feeling Jensen’s ass and hair all at the same time.

Jensen pulls his hand out of Sneaky’s pants and then pulls his other out of his mouth. Jensen goes in for a kiss for a quick second then pulls away to ask the question Sneaky has been waiting to hear all night:“Do you want to top or bottom tonight?” Jensen cooed out while looking Sneaky dead in the eyes. Both men were filled with arousal so their eyes hooded over with pleasure.  
“It’s your night, I’ll do whatever you want me to do, Nicolaj.” Sneaky murmured out sensually.

Jensen absolutely loved it when Sneaky used his real name in this type of manner and that feeling of shock and pleasure went straight to his groin.

“G-God I love you…” Jensen stammered out of shock of the use of his name; “Alright stand here, I have some plans in store tonight.” Jensen pleaded out in a demanding tone of voice.  
Jensen sat down on his bed with his legs dangling off the edge. 

“Get on your knees.” Jensen demanded.

Sneaky knelt down in front of Jensen and placed both hands on Jensen’s lap. He started to rub both of his thighs and look up with eyes of innocence at Jensen.

“Would you like me to suck your cock, Nicolaj?” Sneaky pleaded out softly.

“Yes, Zachary. Do whatever you think is right to do.” Jensen responded back with a devilish grin on his face.

He knows Sneaky loves to be called Zachary throughout their romantic endeavors, it drives him to a new level of sultry.

Sneaky smiled back slightly and started to play with the strings of Jensen’s sweats. He untied them slowly and then slapped the waistband back to hit Jensen’s soft skin. Sneaky then ever so slowly pulled down Jensen’s sweats to his feet where Jensen wiggled them off with a slight struggle. Sneaky smirked and then licked at the bulge in Jensen’s boxers. He licked and kissed at Jensen’s cock though the fabric and tried to leave as much of a stain as he could. Sneaky savored the taste of Jensen’s clothes, his musk was attached to every article of clothing he owned and Sneaky swore he could taste a different part of Jensen whenever he had his clothes in his mouth.

“God please, you’re such a tease!” Jensen cried out as he threw his back on the bed. He couldn’t watch Sneaky play with his dick like that, it drove him crazy. Jensen was so impatient he sat up after a brief moment and ran his hands though Sneaky’s hair.

“You’re driving me crazy and I love every second of it, you bastard.” Jensen cried out in sexual agony.

Sneaky used both of his hands to pull down Jensen’s boxers, he went ever so slower than he did before and made sure to drag out freeing Jensen’s cock for as long as he could. After a few seconds of tantalizing sliding and cock aching, Jensen’s slightly erect cock was free. Jensen reached down to his feet and pulled his boxers off his feet and tossed them on Sneaky’s head.

Sneaky stood up and chuckled: “How attractive, your underwear on my head.”

Before Jensen got any remark in, Sneaky quickly interjected with: “Where is your lube, I’m not looking to only use my saliva tonight.”

“Top drawer of my desk, you’ll see it” Jensen exclaimed.

Sneaky took a moment but he finally found it, we slowly walked back with his hands behind his back and got back on his knees in front of Jensen. Jensen didn’t think anything of it, he was too lost in the thought of the night ahead of him.

Sneaky started to slowly kiss and lick all up and down Jensen’s shaft; Sneaky used his left hand to pick up Jensen’s cock to kiss all over it. Jensen had a decent size when soft, nothing big but just enough to kiss and pick up. One part of Jensen’s cock that Sneaky loved the most is the foreskin. Jensen was never circumcised so his dick still had the sheath of skin around the head. Sneaky took his tongue, started at the head of Jensen’s cock and licked all the way down to his balls. Sneaky repeated the action a good 4-5 times I order to get as much saliva on his cock as possible.

“O-oh Christ….” Jensen moaned out, “God, please do not stop, pleaseeeeeeee…”

Jensen’s grip on Sneaky’s hair got tighter and tighter but the pleasure of arousal kept Sneaky from reacting. Sneaky once he licked down to Jensen’s balls for the last time he started to suck on each testicle one at a time. He sucked the left one in his mouth and ran his tongue all over it then swapped over to the right one. The way Jensen moans when he gets his balls sucked is just sensational music to Sneaky’s ears and the more pleasure Jensen shows, the more aroused Sneaky gets. It’s a plus to Sneaky that Jensen is always ok with him doing spontaneous actions in the bedroom because Jensen loves a surprise.

Jensen’s moans got louder and louder with each time he swapped testicles and Sneaky was thankful that no one was in the house to hear them. Every time this past year, someone was always in the house whenever Jensen and him got intimate, this was going to be a special night, Sneaky knew it and Jensen knew it as well.

Jensen was lost in his mind with Sneaky’s actions that he almost didn’t notice when there was no mouth on his dick or balls. After 5 seconds, Jensen looked down and saw/felt was Sneaky was up to.  
“W-What are you d….” Jensen almost got what he wanted to say out but Sneaky grabbed both of his thighs and pushed them upwards, causing Jensen to fall on his back on the bed. Jensen perked up on his elbows, surprised and confused and then felt Sneaky’s tongue on his hole.

“A-are you sure you want to do this?” Jensen asked surprisingly.

Sneaky didn’t even say anything in response, he answered by tracing Jensen’s hole with the tip of his tongue.

Jensen takes care of himself pretty well and routinely, he knew he was going to have sex tonight so just in case he cleaned up his ass more than usual and shaved off his pubic hair and ass hair the night before and just as a random hunch this morning, he shaved the hair around his hole for good measure. He’s thankful he did, he didn’t want Sneaky to be disgusted at all in him.

“O-ooo-oooh ffffffuckkkkkkk.” Jensen moans out as Sneaky got more in depth with his eating out.

Sneaky started to push inside Jensen with his tongue and licked clockwise a few times and then tried to push his tongue in any and every direction he could. Sneaky’s grip on Jensen’s thighs got stronger and his tongue went in deeper. Jensen fell back on his bed and grabbed the sheets on his bed for support during this, he wasn’t prepared at all for this feeling. So much pleasure was coursing through his veins that all he could think about was the surprise rim job from sneaky. It caught him off guard and it was a pleasant surprise for sure that he’d have to repay the favor for in some way later on. Jensen’s thighs were tightening around Sneaky’s head and Jensen was doing it passively he forgot to let loose in case Sneaky needed to breath.

As soon as Jensen relaxed his legs, Sneaky went back out for a breath but went immediately back in and was able to go deeper than he just was. Sneaky’s tongue was as far deep as he could possible reach and every time he touched Jensen’s walls with it, he moaned.

Sneaky continued the rim job for another minute or so and finally he slowly drug his tongue out and exclaimed: “wow.”

“Jesus Christ you almost killed me, I was dying but I loved every fucking second of it. Fuck you for surprising me.” Jensen mouthed off to Sneaky.

Sneaky responded with a low moan of: “I’m not done, I’m just swapping.” 

“Swapping wha…” Jensen tried to say but Sneaky was on point with cutting Jensen off with moans and surprises tonight.

Sneaky reached behind him and grabbed the bottle of lube and started to cover his right index finger and middle finger with lube. Sneaky when took some more on the same hand and started to rub Jensen’s hole softly and slowly.

“You know what I’m doing now, Nicolaj.” Sneaky teased with a slight smirk and a chuckle.

Sneaky pushed inside Jensen slowly with the two fingers and started to move them around a bit to get adjusted to the tightness of Jensen’s now wet hole.

Jensen dropped his body back out of surprise again and this time, however, was able to drag himself up and supported himself by gripping onto the edge of the bed. Jensen looked below him and saw Sneaky holding his left thigh back with his left arm, he saw his right hand entering and disappearing inside of him at a moderate speed, and Jensen almost lost the perfect balance he held on his bed when he noticed nothing but himself was keeping his right leg spread open for Sneaky. Jensen quickly laid back down and held his legs open by himself so Sneaky could use both his hands for pleasure. 

“Think you can fit another finger?” Sneaky moaned out softly.

“Anything for you.” Jensen replied followed by a loud moan.

Sneaky had just felt Jensen’s prostate and Jensen almost broke.

“Fuck, sick another finger in there now, I need more.” Jensen begged out 

Sneaky obliged and squeezed lube on his ring finger and pushed it inside without taking the other two out. Sneaky knew that Jensen wanted more pressure on his prostate so he decided to back off a bit to allow him to adjust to the stretch of 3 fingers.

“You fucking……” Jensen tried to stammer back but was left breathless when Sneaky moved inside of him.

“I can do whatever I want right now, Nicolaj. Please be nicer.” Sneaky devilishly said disapprovingly to Jensen.

“I’m sorry, please, you know what I want right now, please.” Jensen begged to Sneaky for relief.

Sneaky obliged and started to push forward to get where Jensen wanted him.

Jensen felt every inch of Sneaky’s fingers and was burning up inside. He didn’t want to cum now, as he wanted to save up for one big finish.  
Sneaky was rubbing and pushing at a good pace when Jensen quickly but assuredly cried out: “Ok fuck, pull out, I’m edging right now and I don’t want to risk anything please please please stop.”  
Sneaky obliged since it was Jensen’s night and he still wanted to do what he wanted: Anything for you, my Nicolaj.” Sneaky said with a smirk.

Sneaky pulled his hand out and Jensen immediately stretched out and started to breath in and out rhythmically to calm down. Sneaky jumped beside him in bed and after a good minute of Jensen breathing did Sneaky look down at Jensen’s legs to then jump off his bed and go back to pick something up off the floor.

“What are you…. doing?” Jensen breathed out. Jensen was out of breath and was barely able to form a complete sentence. 

“I saw online that if you get to the point of almost cumming but stop, your dick is at its peak length or something like that.” Sneaky replies playing with a tape measure in his hand.

“I’m gonna measure you right now and you can measure me later on whenever, deal? I just wanna make sure you’re telling the truth Mr. Jensen” Sneaky asks questionably, knowing Jensen will forget about it later.

“Ok, deal.” Jensen says, now interested.

“Stand up so I can get a fair angle, I’m all about precision.” Sneaky laughs out while extending an arm out to Jensen. 

Jensen gets up with Sneaky’s help and stands there as Sneaky says: “hold this end.”

Sneaky drags the measure out and cooed out: “mmmmm, Should I call this 7 inches? It’s more like a 6.8 or something close to that…” 

Jensen laughs out and exclaims: “Yeah were gonna stick with 7 inches, I’m not gonna brag about having a 6.8 inch dick, that’s not me.”

Jensen lets go of the measure and Sneaky drops on the ground and before he gets a chance to say anything, Jensen quickly interjects with: “So you say you’re gonna suck my cock then you go and eat me out then finger me until I almost cum, what gives?”

“Don’t worry, I was just getting to that part.” Sneaky says slyly as he drops to his knees.

“You sure you can handle me sucking you off while you’re standing?” Sneaky asks with a slight chuckle and a smirk.

“Fuck you, of course I can, I cooled down a bit, I have a lot of stamina you know.” Jensen grunted back as Sneaky grabbed his cock  
Sneaky has always loved sucking Jensen’s cock more than anything since of his length and how when he deep throats his cock always stretches his mouth more than anything else would. The smell of Jensen is heightened as well to Sneaky right now as it’s a mixture of sweat, Jensen’s natural musk, and passion that just drives Sneaky crazy. The smell of Jensen, the sight of Jensen’s sweaty body towering over him, and his cock out covered in his saliva will almost always drive Sneaky to do crazy things like deep throating a massive cock. 

Sneaky placed his tongue at the base of Jensen’s shaft and slowly drug his tongue up all the way to the head a few times to get his cock nice and wet. Sneaky licked up and down his shaft from a few angles as well to get a nice cover of saliva on Jensen’s dick to make all the more easier to suck. 

Sneaky then kissed the head of Jensen’s cock and placed it inside of his mouth where his tongue started to lap up some pre-cum that had started to come out. Sneaky also knew Jensen had a weak spot whenever Sneaky stuck his tongue on Jensen’s slit and rubbed his tongue all over the head while his dick was inside of his mouth.

“Yes, good god, you’re doing so well, Zachary.” Jensen wailed out while running his hands through Sneaky’s hair.

Sneaky felt Jensen’s stance stutter a bit when he started to flick his tongue across Jensen’s slit and lather his head with his tongue.

“A-aaahh, fuckkkkk….” Jensen moaned

Jensen was feeling impatient so he tried to buck his hips forward into Sneaky’s mouth but Sneaky’s hand was still near the end of his shaft so he was able to stop Jensen from moving forward that much.  
Sneaky pulled Jensen’s cock from his mouth and softly said while moving his hand up and down Jensen’s shaft: “No no no, Nicolaj, we are going at my pace right now.”

“I’m sorry, just….. please do something more, I’m dying here.” Jensen moaned out with anguish.

Sneaky responded with a smirk and placed the head of Jensen’s cock in his mouth, flattened his tongue and went down a few inches.

“Holyyyy fuck, that’s what I want” Jensen moaned out.

Sneaky started to bob his head with a slow rhythm, still trying to take in all that his boyfriend was giving out. Sneaky could smell Jensen’s natural musk really well at the moment and Sneaky was looking up occasionally to try and look Jensen in the eyes whenever he could.

Jensen looked down after a few moments of Sneaky starting to actually suck his cock and saw more than half of his own cock appearing and disappearing inside Sneaky’s mouth, his pink lips wrapped around his shaft; almost completely stretched out inside of Sneaky’s mouth but Jensen knew Sneaky could take him. Almost immediately Sneaky looked up too with his bright blue eyes and they locked eyes for a few moments, taking in each other’s feelings at that moment. Jensen loved looking in Zachary’s eyes whenever the two were doing anything romantic as his eyes seemed to glow brighter with a lewd action being performed.

Sneaky pulled his mouth off of Jensen’s cock for a moment, leaving a thick trail of saliva going from mouth to cock only to kiss the head of Jensen’s cock then deep throat Jensen’s dick without warning.  
Jensen was left breathless with the action as it happened so suddenly and now Jensen could feel the warmth of Sneaky’s mouth all over his dick.

Sneaky held his mouth in place roughly for a few moments, he had to relax his jaw in preparation and had to keep his calm to prevent it from locking up. Sneaky could feel Jensen’s cock pulse inside of his mouth and even the slightest of movement from either of the two would send goosebumps down both their spines. Sneaky tried to push Jensen further down his throat by grabbing onto his ass and pushing his pelvis further into his face but his dick wouldn’t go down any further. Sneaky’s nose was squished up against Jensen’s pelvis, his pubic hair was recently shaved so it was nice and smooth for Sneaky to push his head up against. 

“O-oh man….” Jensen whispered out, too lightheaded to think with everything happening at once; Jensen ran his hands through Sneaky’s hair to maintain some composure and then looked down to see Sneaky pull off his dick and sit there for a moment without losing his breath.

“You’re amazing.” Jensen laughed out lightheartedly.

“I would want you to do more,” Jensen choked out, feelings of lust coursing through his mind, Jensen can’t complete his sentences; he can’t even think straight of what he was going to do with Sneaky: “but I want this night to last a while.” Jensen said, while helping Sneaky up.

“Anything for you, Nicolaj.” Sneaky purred out, wiping the saliva from his chin.

“Get on the bed,” Jensen commanded quickly, with a low grunt.

“What about my pajamas, Jensen?” Sneaky asked questionably.

“Here,” Jensen said, turning to Sneaky and pulling off his glasses in the process, placing them on the floor by the bed: “Lay on your stomach, I’ll take them off for you.” Jensen murmured out with a smirk.  
Sneaky rolled onto Jensen’s bed, his head on Jensen’s pillows, his ass up in the air and his arms supporting his body weight were down by his head. Jensen climbed in behind him, sitting behind Sneaky’s legs, looking at the sight in front of him. Jensen saw his boyfriend’s ass just sitting upright in front of him and saw that it was time for Sneaky to lose the last of his clothes. Jensen grabbed Sneaky’s ass and rolled his fingers around each cheek, rubbing circles and massaging wherever he could. Jensen reached towards Sneaky’s waist and didn’t waste any time and pulled his pajamas and boxers down in one swoop and pulled them off his body and tossed them both to the side. Seeing Sneaky completely naked only increased the blood flow to Jensen’s cock and he had an insatiable lust to touch what was in front of him. Jensen took his cock and slapped it down a few times on Sneaky’s lower back, just close enough to his butt where the end of his balls were pressed gently against Sneaky’s cheeks.  
Sneaky tried to mumble something out but Jensen stopped him in his tracks when Jensen shifted his body to Sneaky’s left and started to massage the area around his hole with the thumb on his right hand.

“O-oohhh, Jensennnnnnnn….” Sneaky moaned out, knowing what was going to happen.

Jensen reached down quickly to grab the lube off the floor and started to rub a good amount on his right index and middle finger. Jensen had to repay the favor for what Sneaky did earlier to him and this is where he was going to start.

“C-can I roll over, Jensen? I want to watch.” Sneaky moaned out wantonly.

“Of course.” Jensen mewled back.

Sneaky rolled onto his back and propped some pillows behind his head so he could look down and see Jensen in action. Sneaky saw Jensen staring at his body, he could tell he was fucking him mentally with his eyes clouded over with lust; he knew that Jensen was going to praise him this night and this was a great compliment.

“Your body looks amazing…..” Jensen choked out through his lusty thoughts of what was going to happen. 

Sneaky couldn’t answer with words as Jensen started to prod his hole with his fingers and after a brief second, penetrated him with his two fingers.

Jensen started slowly, he pushed in and out to make Sneaky feel the slow stretch of his fingers inside of him. Jensen could feel Sneaky shake with every motion, he tried to keep a steady rhythm so Sneaky could adjust to the intrusion. Jensen started to crook his fingers too to further the pleasure and make Sneaky ache for more.

“Holy fuck……” Sneaky moaned out but trailed away with a moan, unable to think straight.

Jensen pushed in further until his fingers could go in no more and then stated to rub around Sneaky’s walls with a scissoring motion. Jensen could tell Sneaky was gone, his eyes were clouded as Jensen looked over him and all he could hear were moans of delight. Jensen started to up the pleasure by taking his free hand and starting to rub Sneaky’s cock ever so slowly. Jensen moved his hand up and down Sneaky’s shaft until Sneaky said something.

“Is this because I ate you out without warning?” Sneaky suddenly blurted out.

Jensen smirked and replied with a kiss and a whisper on Sneaky’s lips: “Yes.”

Jensen knew he hit Sneaky’s prostate when Sneaky released a loud moan and saw that he tried to push down on the fingers inside of him.

“God, r-right there, a-aa-aaaahh…” Sneaky stuttered out.

Jensen gave Sneaky a few good more pushes in of his fingers and then he pulled his fingers out and then sat on his knees in between Sneaky’s legs.

“Fuck, I need you inside of me now.” Sneaky moaned out while reaching down to feel his wet, stretched hole.

“Should we use a condom?” Jensen asked while rubbing Sneaky’s inner thighs with the pads of his thumbs.

“I feel fine without one and I know we are both clean. I trust you.” Sneaky said after a couple seconds of thought.

“Ok.” Jensen replied back while opening up the bottle of lube. Jensen poured a decent amount onto his cock and lathered it on evenly then he poured more onto his right hand where he warmed it up a little then rubbed it onto Sneaky’s hole for added measure.

Jensen leaned over Sneaky, getting their hips flush together and he looked down to see their two bodies above each other. Sneaky’s body was covered in sweat as both had worked a lot in the past moments and Jensen tipped Sneaky’s head upwards and started to kiss him. Jensen closed his eyes and took in Sneaky’s musk. The smell of his shampoo, his body wash, the sweat, and of course, Jensen smelled himself as Sneaky’s face had been rubbed against his chest and stomach a few times. Jensen pulled away and saw that Sneaky’s cock was erect but laying on his stomach so Jensen reached down and aligned their cocks and started rubbing them together. Sneaky’s cock was a bit longer than Jensen‘s and had some extra thickness too it but Jensen’s cock had a slight curve to it that Sneaky loved whenever it was inside of him. The two men moaned as their cocks rubbed together easily as the lube Jensen applied was more than enough to rub off onto Sneaky’s cock a bit. Jensen stopped the rubbing after a few moments and reached his head down to suck on Sneaky’s right nipple. Jensen licked the sweat off of Sneaky’s pec and sucked as much skin as he could in his mouth and then slightly bit his nipple as he released it from his mouth. Sneaky winced in pain but it didn’t matter to him as Jensen went right back down and sucked his other nipple and did the same thing. As Jensen released, a little bit of saliva dripped from Jensen’s mouth onto Sneaky’s upper lip and Jensen smiled and crooked his head down to suck it off his mouth. Jensen prodded his tongue inside Sneaky’s lips and licked Sneaky’s teeth while he was sucking and biting Sneaky’s lips and Sneaky was all for it. Sneaky could barely talk now as with everything Jensen was doing too him was just what he needed; Sneaky was almost gone once again and Jensen could tell.

Jensen regained his pose of hovering over Sneaky then swiftly Jensen grabbed Sneaky’s left hand with his own and locked fingers above Sneaky’s head. Jensen used his right to grab his own cock and align it up with Sneaky’s hole. Jensen started to rub gently all around his hole then started to prod his tip gently inside. Jensen removed his hand from his dick and grabbed Sneaky’s other hand and brought it up above his head also and locked them both in place so Jensen held all the power.

“You bastard. Please just fuck me already.” Sneaky wailed out impatiently.

Jensen kept up the constant prodding and he could tell Sneaky was dying from all this teasing so he gave in and pushed his hips forwards while his tip was just slightly inside Sneaky and after a few seconds of tight pulsing and slight hip movements, Jensen pushed the head of his cock inside. Both men moaned with pleasure; Sneaky from the intrusion of Jensen and Jensen from the tightness that is Sneaky. Jensen pushed just a bit more in while trying to remind Sneaky to relax.

“Y-you gotta relax man, I’m not gonna overstep anything. You know that.” Jensen spoke reassuringly to Sneaky.

Jensen was not one to take risks when it came to sex, he wants his partner to be comfortable and he will wait for Sneaky to relax before he goes any further. Sneaky is trying to come down from his passion-fueled high to do what Jensen is asking but with Jensen stretching him open like he is now is making it insanely difficult for him to focus.

“Fuck….fuck….. you feel too good, I’m trying.” Sneaky moaned wantonly.

After a few seconds, Jensen pushed in further and further, ever so slowly to drag out the feeling until he bottomed out his hips. Jensen looked down to see his stomach almost pushed up against Sneaky’s with how close they were, only separated by Sneaky’s cock, nestled in between. Jensen waited a few moments pushed all the way inside of Sneaky before wiggling his hips around a bit, in return, Sneaky erupted with a couple of loud moans.

“P-p-please start moving.” Sneaky whimpered out. 

Jensen could feel Sneaky’s insides very well with no condom on, he was almost losing himself to the warm, tight feeling of Sneaky but he snapped out of it and pulled out about halfway and started to thrust in and out with a slow but steady rhythm. The sound that came out from the two bodies slapping together was loud but they both knew they did not have to be quiet at all, it made the act all the more promiscuous and heightened the experience for both men.

“C-c-can you f-fuck me h-harder?” Sneaky stuttered out through his moans.

Jensen released Sneaky’s hands from his grips above his head, slowly drug his cock out all the way, and told Sneaky to flip over.

“Of course I can, Zachary. Flip and shove your butt in the air. I’ll give you what you want.” Jensen growled out lowly.

Sneaky flipped over, wrapped his arms under a pillow and supported his weight on his knees with his ass in the air for Jensen.

“Please hurry. I need you inside of me right now.” Sneaky moaned out.

Jensen grabbed Sneaky’s ass and separated his cheeks and started to massage his hole with his thumbs. Jensen then got on his knees and slapped his cock a few times on his ass. Jensen slowly drug his cock down, slowly passing by his hole and pressing in slightly only to drop further down. Jensen repeated this a couple of times only to then grab the bottle of lube and pour some more onto his cock.  
“I’m going to start slowly, until I know you’re relaxed fully, then I’ll fuck you as hard as I can.” Jensen said somehow in a straight sentence. 

Jensen now with his fully lubed up dick, prodded Sneaky’s hole again and pressed in without much effort, and slid in. To Jensen’s surprise, he was still pretty relaxed so Jensen had no problem starting off with a slow rhythm fucking him with about half of his length. Jensen stared at his cock, slowly disappearing inside of Sneaky, eliciting moans almost every stroke from Sneaky. Jensen pushed in his cock all the way, which elicited a long moan from Sneaky and Jensen pulled back some, then started his faster fucking rhythm. Jensen grabbed onto Sneaky’s thighs roughly, digging his fingers into Sneaky’s skin, and started to slowly increase his pace. Jensen stopped his hip movement and was only pushing forward and back Sneaky’s hips on his cock. Jensen wiped the hair from his forehead and looked down to see his hands push and pull his boyfriend off and on his cock. Sneaky’s skin was pale but Jensen was a shade lighter by a longshot and Jensen seeing his body and Sneaky’s smash together and apart furthered his sexual energy. Jensen slowed down a bit on pushing and pulling Sneaky’s hips and started to fuck him with his own energy. Jensen grabbed Sneaky’s thighs, dug in with his fingers, and started slamming him. Jensen had a lot of energy to release tonight and Sneaky was going to get all of it. Jensen’s balls were swinging forwards some and were almost within touching distance of Sneaky’s dangling cock. Jensen could feel his balls almost touch it with every thrust and that only added to Jensen’s thrusts. 

Jensen tried something for a moment by thrusting his cock in about halfway and stopping, just to get a response out of Sneaky. Jensen waited about ten or so seconds before Sneaky wailed out: “A-a-a-a-a-a-aa-ahhhhh…. D-deeepper…..fasssster….some-thing please N-nicolaj.” Sneaky cried out brokenly to Jensen. Jensen picked his pace back up for a few moments, he wanted to hear his boyfriend moan.

The sound of wet skin on skin was echoing loudly throughout the room and the two were glad it could be like this, the past few times they’ve had to silence everything from their moans to their sounds to prevent any teammates from hearing. Jensen pulled his cock out all the way and looked down at Sneaky’s lower body. Sneaky and Jensen were both covered in sweat and Jensen could see Sneaky’s lower body just glisten as there was no hair to cover up the sheen and all he saw was just skin and sweat. Jensen saw Sneaky’s entire lower body shake with tension and he parted Sneaky’s cheeks with his thumbs to see Sneaky’s hole quiver with anticipation. Sneaky moaned at the loss of Jensen’s cock but didn’t say anything as he felt Jensen stand up and lean his body over his own and Sneaky felt Jensen’s cock touch his ass a few times before Jensen said or did anything else. 

“Fuck, you know exactly what I want to hear, keep it up!” Jensen choked out through his adrenaline as he mounted Sneaky.

Jensen rested his cock in between Sneaky’s cheeks as he found his balance with his legs spread open over Sneaky. His legs were spread wide and Jensen also had to grab Sneaky’s wrists from under the pillow Sneaky’s head was on for further control. Jensen locked his legs in a spread position and slowly rocked his hips back until his cock slipped down Sneaky’s ass. Jensen started to wiggle and rock his hips up and down until he said to Sneaky: “I need a little help here, Zachary.”

Sneaky wiggled his right hand free from Jensen’s grip and whimpered the entire time as he reached back to grab Jensen’s cock. Sneaky wiggled and slapped Jensen’s cock around his ass a little bit then he quickly navigated it to his own hole and cried out as he slowly pushed Jensen’s head inside: “Aa-a-aaahhhhhh”

“Good boy.” Jensen purred out as he regained control of Sneaky’s hand.

Now on top of him, Jensen slowly started to pound downwards, he did not start off slowly as Sneaky was more than stretched out already and Jensen was too lost in his mind to focus. Jensen pounded down harshly after a few good strokes and stopped moving when his cock was fully inside of Sneaky. This was by far the furthest Jensen had ever been inside of Sneaky.  
“Do you like this? Do you want me to move?” Jensen growled out.

“G-god y-yes, please fuck me Jensen.” Sneaky stuttered out. 

Sneaky loved having Jensen fuck him but Jensen holding his cock inside of him without moving was quickly driving him crazy. Jensen crooked his head down and started to nip at Sneaky’s neck and as he did so, he started to fuck Sneaky. He slowly increased his pace until he had to regain his footing. Jensen started to fuck Sneaky as fast as he could. Jensen’s balls were slapping down onto Sneaky’s ass the sound being amplified by their skin already slapping together, his cock was driven in and out of Sneaky’s hole with ease due to the lube and stretching done beforehand. Jensen was nipping at Sneaky’s neck the entire time to give Sneaky some added pleasure and another thing to focus on so ne never tensed up. Jensen was not slowing down as he had full control over Sneaky and was not giving him anything but his hard cock. Jensen held Sneaky’s arms in place so he couldn’t move them and Jensen’s body placement told Sneaky that if he moved his lower body at all, the entire thing would stop and Sneaky did not want that. Sneaky wanted Jensen as hard as fast as Jensen could go and Jensen was giving Sneaky everything. Jensen started to mix up his motions by fucking Sneaky fast then slowly fucking him deeply for a few strokes. Jensen would thrust in then push his hips hard until Jensen hit Sneaky’s prostate. Jensen knew he hit it when Sneaky moaned louder than ever tonight. Jensen pulled back a small bit only to nudge forward a tiny bit, just enough to where his head was prodding it with slight pressure. Sneaky cried out every time and Jensen just ate it up. Jensen heard Sneaky moan his name out and Jensen pulled back, and started his fast slamming again. Fucking Sneaky’s ass down where he had full control was once of his favorite positions and just Sneaky giving Jensen full control of his body without limit drove his cock in and out faster. Listening to Sneaky moan out his name was music to his ears. Jensen alternated between his fast thrusts and slow deep thrusts until Sneaky breathed out: “O-oh fuck, i-I’m close Jensen. I want to see you when I cum.”

Jensen had just buried his cock deep inside of Sneaky when he said that so wordlessly, Jensen slowly drug his cock out of Sneaky’s hole and then prodded him while he massaged Sneaky’s back and said: “Alright, get up, I have an idea.”

Jensen released control of Sneaky, got off of him and waited for Sneaky to move. Sneaky almost couldn’t feel his lower body and Jensen gave Sneaky a minute to slowly move out of the way. Jensen laid down on his back where Sneaky just was, the area was covered in sweat and smelt strongly of sex and Sneaky. Jensen laid on his back and told Sneaky: “Hop on and I’ll fuck you ‘till you cum.”  
Sneaky smiled and sat on Jen’s lap to where Sneaky’s cock was lying across Jensen’s stomach and Jensen’s cock was pressed across Sneaky’s back. Sneaky pushed his head down to initiate a kiss with Jensen and then he pushed his own legs back until he propped himself up with his knees and Jensen’s cock was hovering outside of his hole. Sneaky pushed his tongue inside of Jensen’s mouth and drank up the taste of Jensen and used his tongue to twist and play around with Jensen’s tongue. Sneaky used his hands to play with Jensen’s hair and brush it away from his forehead while Jensen started to prepare Sneaky. Jensen pushed Sneaky’s thighs up until the bottom of Sneaky’s ass rested gently by the base of Jensen’s cock. Sneaky was now almost laying on top of Jensen while they were making out, Sneaky’s cock was pulsing In between the two bodies, and Jensen could feel how warm Sneaky’s body was. Jensen started to knead Sneaky’s ass with the palms of his hands and his fingers were separating and massaging his cheeks. Jensen bucked his knees and hips up a bit so his cock could place itself in-between Sneaky’s cheeks and Jensen started to push up and down with his hips, allowing his cock to slide between Sneaky’s cheeks with ease sue to the excess of lube spread about down there and with Jensen was able to use his fingers to grip and pull apart Sneaky’s ass cheeks from his cock in-between with each stroke. Sneaky was trying to maintain some stability in this moment and had to use every bit of mental strength he had to focus on the kiss. Their tongues were wound together and Jensen finally tore himself away to talk to Sneaky.

“I’m ready if you are Zachary. You can start us off.” Jensen spoke softly to Sneaky, looking directly in his eyes.

Sneaky’s eyes radiated softness and pleasure and Jensen had to hold everything back inside of him to prevent him from kissing every part of that beautiful face. Sneaky looked back and saw Jensen’s cock standing straight right by his ass so Sneaky reached back, grabbed his cock and have it a quick few strokes.

“I want you to cum inside me, is that alright?” Sneaky whispered out.

Jensen gulped and almost blacked out from the abruptness of it: “U-uhh, yeah I can. Fuck you’re amazing.” 

Sneaky smirked and started to rub Jensen’s cock against his ass himself only to lean forward and with some amazing luck, when Sneaky pushed his body back down, It was right onto Jensen’s cock. His cock slid in with ease and Jensen gripped Sneaky’s ass and started to fuck upwards into him. He didn’t spare anything since Sneaky was well worked up and had to release soon so this was easy sliding for Jensen. His grip tightened on his ass as his thrusts grew faster, loud moans were spilling out of Sneaky’s mouth; Sneaky had the choice of Jensen’s hair or the bed to garner support from so he wound his hands in Jensen’s hair and relaxed his legs full so all his weight was resting in-between his elbows and Jensen’s lap. 

Jensen hit Sneaky’s prostate more than enough times to elicit the moans out of Sneaky, all Jensen heard was his name and an excessive amount of pleasure full moans.   
“O-h-h-hhhhh fuck Nicolaj, I’m close, I just need a bit more, fuckkkkk.” Sneaky stuttered out through Jensen’s thrusts.

“Lift your chest up, I’ll help you.” Jensen replied swiftly but was very out of breath.

Sneaky placed his hands to the sides of Jensen on the bed and lifted his chest up, freeing his cock from the tight compress of the two bodies together. Jensen reached down and grabbed Sneaky’s cock, and stated to stroke softly. Jensen slapped Sneaky’s cock on both of their bodies as he couldn’t control the power of his rapid thrusts into Sneaky all too well at the moment but just touching Sneaky’s cock was all Sneaky needed to set him off.

“Aaaahhh, N-nicolajj….” Sneaky wailed out as he reached his orgasm.

Jensen felt Sneaky’s body tense up around his cock and Jensen kept his thrusts up as he fucked Sneaky through his orgasm. Sneaky’s cum shot out and landed all over Jensen’s chest and stomach. Jensen let go of Sneaky’s cock after he came and Sneaky collapsed down onto Jensen.

“Ohhh, fuck…. Nicolaj…..I…” Sneaky tried to say something but was still riding his pleasure high. Sneaky slowly came down and regained his breath after a few moments, Jensen was slowly thrusting in and out, just not hard to let Sneaky recuperate.

“A-ahhh, I’m close Sneaky.” Jensen wailed out as his own climax soon approached him.

“Fuck me hard until you cum, please.” Sneaky mumbled out, still face down laying on Jensen’s chest.

Jensen pushed in deep and after a few good deep strokes, Jensen finally broke and came inside of Sneaky. Jensen’s cock was pulsing and with each pulse, more cum shot out inside of Sneaky’s ass. Sneaky felt Jensen’s cum slowly fill him up and he was in pure ecstasy.

The two rested, Jensen’s cock still inside of Sneaky and the two laid there regaining their breath, slowly figuring out what to do next. Sneaky used all of his strength left at the moment and reached his hand down and slowly pulled out Jensen’s cock from his ass. Cum was slowly leaking out and when Sneaky finally pulled it all out carefully, he collapsed to the right of Jensen on the bed.

“Holy fuck that was amazing.” Sneaky spoke finally after a few moments.

“I can barely move.” Jensen chuckled out.

“Same. Do you have it in you to help clean me up?” Sneaky asked softly, hoping for a “yes” out of Jensen.

Jensen waited a few seconds before standing up, he walked to his night stand and pulled out the box of wet-wipes he has in there. Sneaky’s cum was still all over his torso and it was slowly leaking down so he quickly jumped back into bed next to Sneaky.

“Clean this up first and I’ll help you.” Jensen said smugly.

Sneaky rolled over and started to lick Jensen’s chest clean, he made sure to get every drop of semen on his chest and then some as he started to lick his pecks of their sweat also. Sneaky swallowed it all in front of Jensen and when he finished he gave Jensen a kiss.

“Your turn.” Sneaky replied 

Jensen used the wipe to get any semen on the outside of Sneaky’s ass and not much else. He was exhausted and did not want to do much else tonight.

“What time is it? Jack said they’d all be home by like 1ish give or take.” Sneaky asked to Jensen.

Jensen looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was 11:45: “Almost 12, we should shower in case they get back early.” Jensen said back, fixing his hair.

“I can barely move, help me please.” Sneaky whimpered out, reaching his hand out to Jensen.

Jensen rolled his eyes and helped Sneaky stand up and helped walk him over to the shower. The two quickly showered together, just enough to get the sweat off and a refresh their body. The two dried off and Jensen spoke again when Sneaky could stand on his own: “I’d love to cuddle with you all night but we’d rather not risk anything in the morning when we wake up.”

“Yeah, fine. Besides, tomorrow night is free again and I’m not streaming so we can make up with cuddles and movie tomorrow.” Sneaky said back, in agreeance.

"It's date then." Jensen giggled out. 

Jensen helped Sneaky pick up his clothes and glasses and walked over to Sneaky’s room. He threw them in his dirty clothes pile and Sneaky immediately jumped into his own bed, naked and tired.

“Thank you for tonight, I love you so much Zachary.” Jensen whispered sweetly to Sneaky as he stood over him in bed and brushed his hair with his hands.

“I love you too, you know I’m down anytime for stuff like this, just tell me when.” Sneaky replied back. 

Jensen smiled at Sneaky’s response, he loved that Sneaky was enjoying this relationship as much as he was. Jensen leaned down for one final kiss and walked out of Sneaky’s room, closing his door. Jensen walked back to his own room and saw his bed stained and messy, and his clothes everywhere. Jensen got out his spare sheets and opened up his room window to vent his room out overnight. Jensen swapped his sheets and went to bed, thinking back on the night and on the future for their relationship and their sex.

End.


End file.
